A Perfect Day
by Arcee16
Summary: Rukia stayed back in the Soul Society so she can catch up with fellow friends but soon realizes that she misses the human world a certain someone in it all the while, Ichigo feels the same way about her. Part 1


A Perfect Day

It was a rainy day in the human world of Ichigo Kurosaki. It's been raining for days on end now and Ichigo was getting annoyed. Luckily no hollows have been spotted today. "This weather is going to be the death of me..." He said with a groan looking out of the window. Kon walked up to him and sighed. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He looked down and saw his companion then looked back at the window. "It's this weather. I hate the rain! It makes everything gloomy and depressing." "Only depends on how you look at it. Rain is beautiful and flows freely. It makes rivers and lakes which are awesome to watch." Another deep sigh came from Ichigo. "Yea I guess." Kon decided to walk away and give up on trying to cheer up his depressed friend. No one was going to get anywhere with him in that state of mind.

In the mean time, Rukia was busy doing orders from her brother and the other captains in the Soul Society. "Rukia, why don't you rest for a while?" Byakuya said to his sister. "No, sir. I'm fine working." "I was told if a woman says 'fine' that she's really not. Take a break. That's an order." She started to object but decided that the argument wouldn't go anywhere if she objected and walked away from him with a salute. "Renji." "Yes, sir." A red headed spiky hair guy said walking up to the captain. "Something is bothering her. See if you can find out what is on her mind." Renji looked at him confused but bowed and chased after Rukia. "Hey! Rukia! Wait for me!" She turned around and smiled gently. "Oh, hey Renji. What are you doing?" "Is it a crime for me to hang out with my friend?" She laughed a little. "No. I should know what's a crime and what's not by now. But shouldn't you be doing work for other captains or something?" He rubbed his head in guilt. "Sorry. Yea but they all let me have the day off which means you're stuck with me!" Rukia sighed and giggled a little. "Oh great. I'm stuck with the annoying one." Renji punched her in the shoulder and laughed sarcastically. "Ha. Ha. Ha Rukia... You're sooo funny!"

They continued walking until they found a nice hill to sit on away from the rest of the Soul Society. "It's a beautiful day today." Renji said trying not to look at her. "Yea. Lucky us. I heard it was suppose to rain in the human world for quite a while. I guess Ichigo will be stuck in his room unless someone forces him." They both laughed at the thought of him being bored and stuck in his room. "That kid needs to learn that rain is the best for everyone." She sighed deeply and didn't hear what he said. "Rukia?" She snapped back to reality. "Hu? Oh yes." He frowned at her. "What's bothering you?" "Nothing is bothering me. I'm just not feeling good is all." He looked at her knowingly. "Now come on. I've known you my whole life. There's something bothering you. What is it?" She looked down and sighed. "Fine. You got me. This might sound crazy but I'm missing the human world. It was fun there with all of my friends I met. Especially Orihime." She hesitated to tell him but knew she could trust him. "I don't think you just miss the human world and Orihime." She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, Rukia... I think you miss Ichigo." She was shocked, quickly stood up extremely quick, and punched him hard in the face. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?! OF COURSE I DON'T MISS THAT IDIOT! HE ALWAYS GOT ON MY NERVES AND HE WAS SUPPER ANNOYING! HE WAS ALWAYS YELLING AT ME TO STAY AWAY EVEN WHEN HE COULDN'T DO THINGS HIMSELF! IT WAS LIKE HE WAS SO HELPLESS AND COULDN'T DO THINGS ON HIS OWN! HE NEVER FOLLOWED ORDERS OF WHAT HE WAS TOLD AND HE ALWAYS HAD TO DO THE JOB IN HIS OWN WAY!" After her burst of frustration, and punch, she settled back down and took deep breaths. Renji still had a shocked face staring at her while rubbing the place of her punch. "It was just a suggestion, Rukia! Shesh! You didn't have to punch me like that... It hurt... Now I'll have to explain that I got beat up by my best friend." "Sorry, Renji. It's just how could you say a thing like that? He's only a partner and that's it." "Whatever you say princess." She gave him an evil look and looked away and the beautiful fields beyond.

Quite a few hours past and it was now pitch black in both the Soul Society and human world. Captain Toshiro walked by Rukia's room and heard sobbing. He stopped for a moment and realized it was her. He at first hesitated to knock on her door but eventually did it. "Miss Rukia? It's Captain Hitsugiya. Let me in please." There were snotty sounds and cleaning sounds. "Yes, captain?" She said looking perfectly fine. "I heard crying. Are you alright?" "Of course, Captain. I'm fine. No need to worry." She smiled a little fake smile at him and it worked. "Okay. Only if you are sure you're fine." "Yes, Captain. I'm perfect. Just watching something." "Sorry for bothering you then. Good night, Miss Kuchiki." "Good night, Captain." They bowed to each other then he left. She went back to her pillow and cried some more. 'Why do I have these feelings for him?! He gets on my nerves so much...' She thought to herself through tears and soft sobbing. 'I'm a soul reaper and ex-prisoner! I shouldn't feel these things! Especially towards a human.' She cried until her eyes had no more tears left and she fell asleep still small tears dripping down her face. Strong silence fell across the room except for crickets outside playing a calm tune.

Back in the human world, Ichigo was doing the same. He missed Rukia a lot although he would never admit it to anyone. There was only one person that knew how he felt about her. Orihime knew how her great friend felt about the soul reaper. She saw how he rescued Rukia from her execution and all the fights after and before that with the intention of him wanting to be with her and only her. All of those times wanting to protect her from any dangers that came. Orihime loved Ichigo but knew he would never love her the same way. At that moment, she had a plan to get Rukia and Ichigo together but she needed help from within the Soul Society. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow!" She said happy with herself and got ready for bed along with her cat.

Ichigo rested on his bed thinking about the small black haired girl that use to hide in his closet and yell at him and Kon when they would fight. He missed her smile when she wasn't mad at him for something stupid or yelling at Kon to get off. Her fake laugh at school with the other girls. Everything about her he missed. 'I really shouldn't be falling in love with her. I have better things to do. Besides, she's not really human. So, why do I like her so much?' That was the main question he thought about until he fell asleep with a sad expression on his face. Kon got up sometime during the night and saw Ichigo drop a tear. He thought for a moment and realized it was Rukia he was crying about. Kon missed Rukia almost as much as Ichigo did. But unlike normal and awake Ichigo, Kon would cry his eyes out. The expresson on Ichigo's face told Kon he missed Rukia, and really badly. 'It's ok dude... I miss her too.' He thought as he cuddled up in the closet, the bed still made from where Rukia made it before she left. Neither one of them slept perfectly thru the rest of the night; both of them missing the "young" black headed girl that may never come back to the human world.

The next day didn't seem easier to get through then the one already passed. It's still hard to tell the other kids at school where Rukia went and why she's not coming back, except for Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. Those are the only people Ichigo can talk to about Rukia to. Most of the time when her name is brought up, he doesn't want to talk about it. He remembers the pain he saw in her eyes when they rescued her. He still wonders what torture they put her through. Not only that, but he also wonders if she will ever come back to the human world to visit. 'Probably never...' Ichigo thought playing with his lunch and fianly deciding to throw it away. "It's sad to see Ichigo like this... He hasn't been the same since Rukia left. He doesn't even want to talk about her or a memory of her." Orihime said to break sinlence in the group when Ichigo left. Chad and Uryu looked at her. "To tell you the truth, Ichigo isn't the only that misses her." Uryu looked at her with a sad expression. "We all haven't been the same since she left." Chad spoke up for the first time in a long time. Orihime thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, she's the one that brought us all together as friends. Also we made friends with the others in the Soul Society. If it wasn't for her, Chad would still be quiet and everyone afraid of him, you wouldn't know you're powerful and have Ichigo as an enemy, Ichigo wouldn't be happy, and I would still be afraid of everyone I met. Especially Ichigo though..." "That's right. You used to be afraid of him didn't you?" Orihime blushed a little and answered in a calm voice, "Yes, I was. Until I started hanging out with him a lot more and got use to him." There was a small silence and Orihime laughed a little. "It's funny. How we are the last people to be hanging out with and here we are talking and the best of friends." Chad and Uryu laughed a little and enjoyed the rest of their lunch while Ichigo over heard their conversation and smiled. 'It's been a better day since everyone is talking and having a good time. Rukia, we miss you.' Then the bell rang for the rest of classes to start.

Even though the day may be going well for Ichigo and the others back in the human world, in the Soul Society, Rukia, Renji, and Toshiro were sent on a training mission. Rukia's brother and some of the other captains had set up a course for each specific member. Since Toshiro, Rukia, and Renji barely knew each other, it would be a perfect time for them to become a team and know each other better since the incident. Bayakuya thought they would make a great team and Captain Toshiro could help Rukia with her fighting skills since she's been gone a while and she secretly looked up to him. "Maybe they will help make her get her mind off of that human boy." He walked away with his cape flowing in the wind to watch the course from command center.

A/N:

I was originally just going to do one long story but decided to make it into two parts. Hope you like it! If you have any questions or suggestions, don't bother to contact me! :)


End file.
